The Missing Piece In Their Hearts
by AfraidxOfxChange
Summary: Ch. SIX up! One of those stories where you can't say much and still have a surprising story... Read and I'll give you a cookie! Rated M for a reason Not For Children! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Instant Star_. I only own the story idea and some characters I have brought into the story. **Katie Ann (Tommy's daughter)- My Character**

**Rating/Warning:** M for Language and Adult Themes. Is not for children.

_Please take the rating seriously, this is not to be read by Children._

**A/N:** This is an idea that just popped into my head, and I wanted to try it out. If I get a couple opinions, I will post the next part. Let me know what you think!  
**Background Info:  
**Jude: Age 25. Blonde hair. Pregnant with Katie Ann at 19. Lives with Tommy and Katie Ann. Works at G-Major.  
Tommy: Age 31. Father at age 25. Works at G-Major.  
Katie Ann: Age 6. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Mother - Jude.

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--PROLOGUE--**

Tommy was sitting in the corner close to the window in his daughter's room, watching her sleep as he thought about how his life had been the past few months. He often did this, sitting and thinking while his daughter slept peacefully in her small bed. He often sat there thinking about her mother and how she was, how the next day might be a totally new challenge- it always was. Tonight was just like every other night. _Or was it?_

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER ONE--**

Tommy was sitting in the chair, subconsciously watching Katie Ann sleep as he thought about Jude, who was asleep in their bedroom; where he should be. For some reason, Tommy always chose Katie Ann's room to stay up and think in; not his own. He always told her when she was younger that he would sit with her until she fell asleep. Even if she was six now, and two then, he still kept the habit of sitting up in her room during the night.

Some nights he would fall asleep, which he was planning to do soon, but this particular night- and many more to come- sleeping was not part of the agenda.

Tommy stood up and walked over to Katie Ann, realizing that he wouldn't be able to sit in her room at night and think forever. He made sure she was still asleep and tucked her in, ready to walk out of her room when he heard a noise. He stood still for a minute, then heard footsteps coming from the living room. He glanced around Katie Ann's room, looking for anything that might be a hint as to what the noise was, or who was making it. He knew the noise was coming from the living room, not his daughter's room, but he was trying to stall. What could it be? Not Jude, she would be asleep. And even then, if she was awake, it wasn't just small, bare feet like hers slapping against the tile floor. It was shoes.

Not shoes like Jude's- they were big boots. "What the…" Tommy whispered to himself. He glanced back to her, making sure she was asleep. He took quiet steps over to the side of her bed, looking at her blonde hair sprawled out on her pillow, her eyes still closed and her breathing steady.

He heard a crash coming from the living room and swallowed hard, realizing he had to find out who it was. He quickly glanced back at Katie Ann before taking quiet steps out her bedroom door. He stepped out of her room and pushed open the door to his right, looking in to see Jude sleeping on the King-Sized bed they shared. He let out the breath he had been holding and looked ahead into the dark hallway.

He took a few more steps towards the end of the hall, and stopped when he saw a shadow, blocking the hallway from the open living room. Tommy stopped in his tracks, and his breath hitched in his throat.

The shadow moved, and he soon saw the dark outline of a figure moving across the room, disappearing from one side of the hallway to the other. He turned around and walked back to Katie Ann's room, slipping between the slightly opened door and the frame, afraid if he opened the door himself it would squeak.

Tommy walked over to her bed and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes.

"Wha…" She started to ask, but he put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Sh." He whispered, gently pulling the blankets off her body. "I don't want to scare you, but you have to go into the closet Katie, and don't make a noise." He told her quietly, watching as her face twisted from confused to sad.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"It's a very important game. Hide and Seek." He tried, lifting her off the bed and placing her on the floor. He walked over and nervously opened the closet door. She looked up to him with big eyes, her blonde hair sticking up from sleeping. He kissed her forehead and gently nudged her into the closet. "Remember, you need to be quiet. Not a sound."

She nodded and let a tear slip from her eye as she stepped into the closet. She could see that he was scared and nervous, but tried not to show it. She could see how important it was for her to hide and how urgent it was that she didn't make a sound.

The moment Tommy pushed the door to the closet closed, her bedroom door flung open. Tommy's head snapped to the entrance of the door to see a man standing with a gun in his hands. The gun was pointed straight at his face. Tommy stood next to the closet, unable to move his feet or open his mouth other than the half inch it had moved by itself.

* * *

**Read And Review, Please: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**smileon-** I'm glad I got your attention :)  
**lolo87-** I hope this post was worth the wait!  
**xtaintedxlovex16-** Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS

**--CHAPTER TWO--**

"Well if it isn't the famous Lil Tommy Q.." The man snarled, holding the gun steady as he walked up closer to Tommy. The dim light outside that came in through the windows cast shadows on his face.

Tommy swallowed, his throat dry and his eyes glued to the gun that was held in his face.

"Do you remember me? Because of you, people thought I was insane." The man said, taking small steps towards Tommy. "I told them that one day I would meet you, I would talk to you and get a chance for an autograph." He continued. Tommy stayed in place, listening to the man in front of him talk. "Nobody thought I would get a chance to talk to such a famous person, but I told them I would prove them wrong. Then when I finally stood next to you after one of your concerts, I tried to talk to you but you forced me away, claiming you had to leave."

"You…. You don't know what you're doing." Tommy managed in a low whisper. "You're crazy." Once that left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"You think I'm crazy? I was your biggest fan; I wanted to be just like you; famous, living the good life, having it all made. Then when you pushed me away, I realized that I had to get you back for it."

"You are going to hurt me for not having enough time to sign my name?" Tommy asked, his mouth and throat dry.

"You made me the laughingstock of people for the next years of my life. Everyone thought I was crazy, and it was all because of you."

"I'm sorr-." Tommy started, but was cut short by the gun pointed to his head.

"I don't care about you being sorry. I don't care anymore. You're nothing anymore; just a dried up piece of nothing."

Tommy swallowed hard. "Then why are you going to hurt me?"

"I'm never going to have a chance at life for anything other than sitting in a hospital, collecting pictures of my childhood idol."

"But it was one autograph…." Tommy said desperately. "I can give you one now."

"I don't want one now. An autograph won't get me out of the hospital. People claimed I was always crazy, my mom was afraid of me by age twelve. I scared everyone, and I thought that an autograph from the one person that everyone loved would give me a better name."

"B--."

"I thought that people might stop looking at me like they had never seen something like me before. I wanted them to stop treating me differently and stop calling me Freak."

"I…"

"But you had to push me away, and now you'll pay for it." The man told Tommy, letting the hand with the gun in it fall to his side, surprising Tommy. "I heard you got that little good for nothing singer pregnant. Where's the little runt?" He demanded. He looked around the room, and then spotted the closet door open slightly. He glanced back to Tommy with an evil grin, and then walked towards the closet.

"No!" Tommy shouted, taking a step towards the closet.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THERE!" The man shouted, turning to Tommy.

"No you d--." There was a sickening _bang_ as the gun was fired, shooting Tommy's leg. He fell over, the blood gushing out of his leg. Katie Ann shrieked from inside the closet, and started sobbing lightly. Tommy winced in pain as he watched the man open the closet door and grab Katie Ann, who was crying hard. Tommy started feeling light-headed as he fell back onto the ground, his head hitting the floor with a _bang._ Everything went black.

* * *

**Teehee! I'm so evil...**


	3. Chapter 3

**lolo87** - Haha. If you thought _that_ was evil, you're in for a little surprise this chapter...  
**xtaintedxlovex16** - And now you'll see what Jude does... or doesn't do.  
**smileon** - Haha. I hope this chapter brings you to the edge of your seat, too...  
**judermanforlife - **OoOo I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS

**--CHAPTER THREE--**

_Bang!_

Jude sat straight up in her bed as the gun fired. "What the hell?" She asked herself, looking to her right. Tommy was gone. Something like this was normal for her; she always knew that he couldn't sleep at night. As she swung her legs around the side of the bed, she saw a dark figure move past her doorway quickly. Her heartbeat quickened as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of her room, looking to the right, where the shadow had just gone. She saw a man holding Katie Ann and her breath hitched in her throat.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, angry. Who was this man and what was he doing with her daughter? The man glanced back at her and was about to fire his gun when Katie Ann pulled the hat off his head. Jude tried to memorize the features of his face as surprise and shock took over his face. Katie Ann quickly threw the black garment onto the floor and started kicking his legs, trying desperately to get out of his grip and run back to her mother. She was old enough to know what was happening, she was old enough to realize what being taken away would mean for her. She was old enough to know what those tears in her mother's eyes were for; her.

"Bitch!" The man cursed, turning and running while Katie Ann watched her mother crying from afar. She pointed to her own room, trying to tell her mother there was more danger ahead. Jude squinted her wet red eyes, trying to figure out what Katie Ann was trying to tell her, but the man was still walking away, making it impossible to have time to think clearly.

_Why didn't I run after her? Why didn't I try to get her back? What the hell was I thinking? _She yelled at herself. She felt awful, guilty, as if it was her fault for everything. There were only three seconds that she could have hit the man holding Katie Ann, but she was too shocked. _Imagine how Katie Ann feels!_ She shouted to herself as fresh tears fell down her face. He knees felt weak, her body was shaking, and tears kept falling.

She swallowed hard and quickly walked back into Katie Ann's room in hope for finding clues as to who this person was. Her heart felt heavy, her eyes and head were pounding, and it was hard to stand or see straight.

"Tommy?" She called out, quickly walking down the dark hallway. Then she panicked. _What if there was more than one man?_ She stopped in her tracks, but soon decided that she shouldn't let any more time go by, and it was scaring her to stand in such a dark hall.

"Tommy!" She called again as she started sobbing. "Tommy goddamnit answer me!" She screamed, breaking down into tears. She continued walking through the hallway, her vision blurry from the flood of tears. She was surprised that she could yell and walk. All she felt like doing right now was laying down and hugging her daughter.

She reached the bathroom and pushed the door open, glancing in and seeing it was empty. The towels were in the same place, the shower curtains were pushed back as they always were; everything was in order. She looked ahead of her. Only one room left; Katie Ann's.

* * *

**There's three! R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**xtaintedxlovex16- **LMAO I would have to agree with you there...  
**smileon**- Haha. I'm glad my story is putting you on the edge of your seat! Teehee.  
**judermanforlife-** Awesome! I'll be sure to check it out when I have time! Thanks for the review.

To all of you guys, I am sorry I haven't posted in a while... Report Card grades kind of tanked, and after I got un-grounded, I stayed at my dad's for a while (no computer I could use)! So sorry! If I finish chapter seven (I wrote ahead) soon, I might have a second chapter up tonight to make up for the lack of posting. XxoO. 

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER FOUR--**

Jude pushed open the door all the way, letting it bang against the wall to know that nobody else was hiding on the other side of it. She saw a large dark object lying on the ground, and something shiny pooling around it. She flipped on the light-switch, never taking her eyes off the object. Her hand immediately moved from the light-switch to her mouth as she screamed in horror.

"Tommy!" Jude whispered to herself. She looked around the room quickly, making sure nobody else was in the room before running back into her room with shaky and unstable legs. She grabbed the phone from her nightstand, careful not to drop it. She took a deep, shaky breath as she dialed the numbers, having to redo it several times from hitting buttons accidentally.

She finally punched the number into the phone and held the cold object up to her ear. She closed her eyes, putting her head in her hand as she thought about the past minute. The scene of seeing the person walking with Katie Ann through the dark hallway, the scene of seeing her point to her bedroom, telling her about the danger that still lay ahead. The scene of walking down the hallway that seemed to tip from side to side as she took each step and how her head pounded in sync with each time her foot touched the cold tile floor.

She lifted her pounding head from her hands as she heard the phone continue to ring from the other line. She walked back into Katie Ann's room, sobbing as her eyes met the figure who was loosing blood quickly.

She started to feel light-headed as she looked at the man she loved lay helplessly on the floor of her daughter's room. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the visual of what was happening, but the images played in her head, the sight of blood and her crying daughter burned into her memory.

She heard the third ring through the phone and let more tears roll down her red face, burning trails down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, not being able to stand on her legs any longer. The only thought she could form seemed so simple, yet the answer was much more complicated, and momentarily unknown.

_Why?_

* * *

**R&R folks! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Sadly, my inspiration left me for a while- I'm writing chapter seven right now but I figured I would post now anyway..._

**xtaintedxlovex16-** Thanks for the review : )  
**smileon-** LOL I know, right?

**

* * *

**

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER FIVE--**

"I was laying in bed and I heard…" Jude took a deep breath, putting up her hand and mumbling through her tears a small "Sorry." The cop nodded.

"Take your time." The female cop offered her a sympathetic smile.

"I heard a gun fire… and then I sa… saw…" Jude felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "A man, carrying my daughter…" She closed her eyes, the image of her crying daughter in the strangers' arms too overtaking her mind.

"Could you see what he looked like? Would you be able to recognize him if you saw him again?" Jude nodded. She knew she would never forget the image of his shocked face staring at her then quickly turning away from her. She remembered how she told herself to look hard at the face, focus on every detail, every feature, even if it made her sick to look on. She could easily remember the features of his face, his beady little eyes and his long forehead disappearing under his graying hair. She could remember the way his mouth hung open, and the way his mouth moved as he cursed to himself. She even remembered how his face looked turning away from her, his hair moving slightly on his head as the wind from outside weaved through the graying locks. She remembered it now, and she knew she would remember it forever.

The ambulance had driven away hurriedly minutes ago, with Tommy in the back of it, while Jude was being asked questions by the police.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Jude asked the cop, swallowing hard. The woman looked sympathetic and sad for a moment, which made Jude's heart drop.

"I only glanced at him; that's something you'll have to ask the doctor." She told Jude, giving her a sympathetic look. Jude nodded. "Are you available for questioning later this week?"

Jude looked down at her shoes. "For what? My daughter being kidnapped or my husband's… death?" Jude asked, biting her bottom lip and willing herself not to cry.

"We don't know for sure if he…" Jude shook her head, silencing the woman.

"I know he's gone." She whispered thoughtfully. "Nobody looses that much blood and lives on to talk about it." Jude shook her head dismissively, looking down at the ground beneath her feet.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find anything comforting to say. Instead she said, "That's all I needed for now. The police will be in contact with you soon. Goodnight Mrs. Quincy."

"Harrison." She whispered. _Widow Harrison. _She thought for a moment. She knew her name Quincy still applied to her, but she knew it would be painful to even think about him, never mind say his last name every time someone asked her name.

* * *

**Anyone else getting a little sad here? I needed a couple tissues for this chapter, but then again I have always been sorta "sensitive"... R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**jasmineice-** Alex, I swear... I am gonna hug you for not hating this! LOL :D  
**lolo87- **Thanks for the review!  
**xtaintedxlovex16-** Thanks. Glad you like it!  
**judermanforlife-** It's ok :D Just glad you're still reading !  
**Karmagirl880618-** Thanks!

_All in all, thank you for the awesome reviews ! Soooo sorry I have been sucking at getting these posts out! Life bites . . ._

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER SIX--**

Jude felt hot wet tears slide down her cheeks as she walked back into her house. It was already dark, the street lights night creating enough light for her to see the inside of her house, aside from the entranceway.

She slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her keys that were hanging on a hook on the wall, and walked out of her house, quickly locking the door. _Should I even go visit him? What if he's dead?_ Jude asked herself. She quickly pushed those thoughts to of her head, realizing she was only thinking that way because of her dark, sad mood. She sighed as she opened the door to her car and slid into the seat, placing the key into the ignition and starting up the car.

_Why did this have to happen to me? _She thought, crying harder. _Katie Ann… Oh god, Katie Ann…._ She sniffled, her eyes blurry.

Jude drove out of her driveway, tears falling down her face in small streams. She quickly brought a hand to her face, wiping the tears away so she could see the road ahead. She soon realized that there would be no way to keep her tears out of her way of vision, and continued driving.

_What if he's gone when I get there? _She thought to herself. _I didn't even get a chance to tell him I love him…._ This brought on a fresh amount of warm tears. She let herself shake with the sobs of despair as she drove through a red-light.

"Why do you hate me so fucking much?" Jude demanded to anyone who might be listening, which Jude knew was no one. "What did I ever do- What did _Katie Ann_ ever do- to deserve this!" She screamed, shaking violently as tears continued to flood down her wet warm cheeks. "What did Tommy do to ever get shot? Are you going to make him get shot and let him fucking live with a goddamn prosthetic leg? Or are you just going to kill him!" She yelled, not thinking about any of the things she was demanding. She didn't think about driving, or wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks, or anything she was doing.

She could only focus on the pain she felt. The pain of maybe never seeing her daughter again. The pain that her husband might be dead and she wouldn't know until she got to the hospital- if she could bring herself to do so. Tears were disrupting her vision, and her mind was clouded with thoughts- she couldn't just focus on one. Her sobs were shaking her body, making it difficult to drive. Her breathing was uneven, her head was pounding from crying, and her body felt sore and tired. She wanted to pull over on the side of the road and cry, but she wanted to see Tommy. She wanted to be sure that he was still alive. She wanted to make sure she got the chance to tell him that she loved him.

She tried to take a deep breath but it got caught in her throat as a sob shook her body. She put both of her shaky hands on the wheel, making sure she stayed in her own lane of traffic, which was a difficult task. She closed her eye and wiped her tears away and suddenly heard a loud noise.

**BEEP**! She quickly opened her eyes, just in time to see a car driving straight at her, with no where else to turn but off the side of the road.

* * *

**Meep! Cliffy's suck, don't they? Sooner I get at least 3 reviews, the sooner you get the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**smileon-** Thanks for the review!  
**judermanforlife- **LOL! I take that as a big compliment- Thank you.  
**Tanya50801-** Aw thanks!  
**xtaintedxlovex16- **:D Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER SEVEN--**

Jude turned the wheel quickly to the right, realizing she was in the left lane, but she was not quick enough. The other car crashed right into the driver's side of hers, causing her to be thrown to the side of the seat, her rib cage hitting the middle console. Their cars started to spin out of control and hit a light post, the fast pace causing her head to be thrown to the back of the seat, then thrown forward, into the steering wheel.

_What is going to happen to me? I could have died! I could have killed the other person!_ Her mind shouted at her. She lifted her pounding head from the wet, and now sparkling with dark red liquid, steering wheel. Her breathing was rugged and her heart was beating fast, pounding hard in her chest. She tried to move her leg, but cried out in pain instead. She looked down and found that she could not see her legs- they were covered with the broken dashboard that had caved on top of them. She looked at the rest of her body- her arms, stomach, hands, and her head, which she checked in the mirror. Her left arm was cut with the glass from the window that had broken with the crash. Her stomach was covered in debris from the crash, and had drops of dark red liquid, which she soon found out was her own blood.

Her face looked the worst, considering she could not see her legs, and her arms were covered with glass and cut. Her forehead was red, brown, black and blue from her blood and from bruises, as well as a big bloody gash on the right side. Her lips were cracked and bleeding, and her bottom lip was swollen.

_I'm lucky to be alive._ She realized. She turned her head to look out the cracked window but winced in pain when she twisted her neck. "Ow!" She said under her breath. "Fuck."

The pain finally shot through her body- her forehead, arms, and crushed legs- all at once. It was like everything got cut or banged or hurt right then, rather than moments ago. It was an odd feeling, all the pain coming forth at once.

She closed her eyes tightly, not being able to bare the pain of the cuts and bruises, and the weight crushing her legs. When she opened her eyes again to look at her surroundings, she felt tears roll down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**KarahBella- **I'm glad you think so: )  
**Tanya50801- **Thanks for the review!  
**smileon- **Teehee. I'm so evil...  
**xtaintedxlovex16- **Thanks, I had a good holiday : ) Hope you did too!  
**judermanforlife-** : D ::presses conveniently placed **"UPDATE"** button::

* * *

**THE MISSING PIECE IN THEIR HEARTS**

**--CHAPTER EIGHT--**

All of a sudden, Jude heard knocking on her window. She glanced over to see the dark outline of a man, the lack of light making it hard to see clearly. She rolled down the window a little ways to hear what the man was saying.

"Do you realize how much this is going to cost to get this repaired! Thousands of dollars! But you don't care, do you? This was probably some stunt you pulled to have more friends! Do you realize you could have killed both of us!" He demanded. She quickly realized this was the man from the car that hit her. She slowly became aware she could not breathe normally and decided not to apologize and instead ask for help.

"Just…" She doubled over in her seat, not able to talk. "ambulance." She whispered out, not able to make herself talk any louder. She felt like she had a rock sitting in her stomach where it had hit the middle console. The man nodded, his anger still apparent on his face. She watched him limp back to his car and reach in to get his cell phone. She realized she was not the only one hurt, even if only the front of his car was the only part damaged- rather than the entire side of the car like hers.

She was surprised that the angry man was willing to help her, even if she had caused the accident. It was only a minute- two at most- after the accident, and she was shocked she was still alive. She couldn't see the condition of her legs, but she knew it was bad. It had to be bad. It couldn't be and better than her arms, at least. The weight of her dashboard was holding them pinned to the seat- she had to have bruises, at least. Maybe even cuts and scrapes.

_I might not make it._ She thought when she pulled her hand away from her stomach and looked at it. Blood. She shut her eyes tightly, her breathing ragged and the level of blood in her body rapidly decreasing. _Is there a place on my body that isn't covered with cuts and bruises and blood?_ She thought bitterly as she waited to hear a siren coming from some direction. Any direction.

She let her head fall back against the seat, her hands still clutching her bleeding stomach. _This was not the way I wanted to die._ She thought as everything went black.

* * *

**Soooo behind on my fics- sorry. I am having a lot of trouble writing the next chapter- Grr. Which means there might not be an update for a little while. ( This also applies to my fic Lost Love if any of you are reading it. )**


End file.
